


Surface Tension

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: An early morning reveals many things.





	Surface Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I owe Sffan many thanks for her fine betaing skills.  
  
Written as a gift for Nix in the NCIS_Tinsel exchange.  


* * *

Jethro woke clear headed and feeling good. The reason for that lay sprawled next to him, snoring softly. Thin rays of light shone on Tony’s skin and Jethro had to admit he liked seeing Tony like this. Over at Tony’s, his light-resistant blinds kept the room dark, but here at Jethro’s, the sun crept in second by second. Jethro didn’t even consider going back to sleep. He slowly pulled the thin sheet off of Tony. He didn’t want the man to wake but he wanted to see more. 

He’d never admit to it, and Tony would just stare incredulously at him if he did, but he loved Tony’s skin. Every single inch. From the tips of his ears that Jethro loved to lick and nibble on, to the bottom of his surprisingly soft feet. The first time Jethro had pressed his thumbs into the arches of Tony’s feet and heard him moan, well, that had been a very interesting night.

The sheet slithered to the floor and Jethro let out a quiet sigh. No man should look this good. It was part of Tony’s charm and Jethro had seen him use his looks on witnesses and suspects alike. Most of them barely knew what hit them once Tony got into the groove. He’d seen the man flip a suspect without even speaking.

After Chris Pacci died Jethro knew he had to speak up and let Tony know how he felt, what he wanted. He’d been more than surprised to discover Tony was very interested in him too. Now two years later they were still together. They’d been through so much and yet, instead of tearing them apart, all of it made them closer. Jethro hadn’t been this close to anyone in a long time. It made him uncomfortable sometimes and he’d back away from Tony. 

The fact that Tony gave him time to get used to their relationship, but not enough time to think himself out of it, proved that Tony was smarter than Jethro. He loved to tease and poke at Tony and Tony took it and thought it was part of Jethro’s charm. Jethro never planned on telling Tony that it wasn’t charm; it was Jethro being a bastard. He’d take the luck that Tony accepted the part of him that usually chased partners away and resolved to never take Tony for granted.

Jethro laid a hand on Tony’s shoulder. The room was cool, but Tony was warm, his skin smooth and almost soft. He ran his hand down Tony’s back until he reached his butt. Jethro was an ass man. He loved them, and Tony had the best one. He didn’t often wear clothes that showed off his backside, but Jethro didn’t care. That meant that only he got to see Tony’s ass. 

Tony squirmed sleepily and turned on his back. He didn’t wake up, though one part of his body was eagerly greeting the morning. Jethro ran one finger lightly down Tony’s chest. He bypassed the navel and touched the head of Tony’s dick before he wrapped the rest of his fingers around it. The skin felt silky and surrounded the best hard-on Jethro had ever seen. He slowly stroked up and down and knew the exact moment Tony woke up. 

Fingers wove through Jethro’s hair, and after a few minutes Jethro moved closer to Tony. He bent down and lapped at the head of Tony’s cock before easing the rest into his mouth. Tony groaned and muttered something. Jethro loved knowing he could make Tony like this. He may have been older, but he could still make his younger lover shake and beg.

Jethro wrapped one of his hands around the base of Tony’s cock while he rubbed Tony’s stomach and chest with the other. Tony tasted like almonds. Jethro sucked harder and something relaxed inside him when Tony sighed and came. Tony’s softening cock was too sensitive afterwards and Jethro pulled away. He moved until he was kneeling between Tony’s legs. He smirked as Tony enthusiastically spread his legs even more. Jethro stretched and slid a hand under his pillow. He brought out a packet of lube warmed by cotton sheets and his body and worked on stretching Tony. It didn’t take much since Tony was relaxed. Jethro thought he looked like a big slumbering cat, eyes half-closed, and his body at ease and satisfied.

Jethro thrust into Tony slowly and with a small shudder. Tony was so hot and tight. Jethro pulled out until only the head of his dick remained inside. He closed his eyes and pushed back inside. Over and over, Jethro thrust in and almost pulled out. It felt unbelievably good. He gritted his teeth so he wouldn’t yell out. Jethro opened his eyes and looked at Tony; his mouth was slightly open, while his eyes were still half-closed. Jethro took immense pleasure in the fact that Tony’s eyes looked glazed over. He grabbed onto Tony’s hips with both hands and tried to pull him closer. When that didn’t work, he raised Tony’s legs and placed them over his shoulders. 

The sunlight shone throughout the room now and Tony looked like he was glowing. Jethro thrust faster while shifting his hips. Tony moaned loudly and Jethro made sure he brushed over that spot again. Sweat trickled down his back but Jethro continued. Tony’s eyes widened and he let out a growled, “Fuck, yes! Yes! Jethro!”

Jethro felt like lightening was traveling down his spine and through his balls. His body stilled and he came hard, his whole body curved towards Tony’s. He lifted Tony’s legs off his shoulders and pulled out. All Jethro could do was collapse on the bed and try and catch his breath. It was a good thing he still exercised so much or Tony would wear him out. He lay there and considered going back to sleep but his craving for coffee was too strong. 

With a muffled groan Jethro got up and headed for the bathroom. He took a quick shower before he slipped on a pair of jogging pants and made his way to the kitchen. Tony had fallen back to sleep while he’d been in the shower. Jethro drank coffee and read the paper. They were both off today and that meant they could do anything they wanted. A voice in Jethro’s head asked him why was he out there while his hot young lover was in the bed. Maybe he should show DiNozzo what happened to men that lazed in bed all day. They got nailed by their lovers, that’s what.

The sight that greeted him had Jethro shaking his head and wishing for a camera. Tony lay naked; a pillow over his head his only cover. Jethro tugged off his jogging pants and crawled back into bed. Tony raised the pillow and studied him.

“What are you doing back in bed? Shouldn’t you be doing something about trying to get me up out of the bed?”

Jethro moved closer and lightly slapped Tony on the ass.

“You can stay in the bed as long as you want, Tony.”

The suspicious look he got made Jethro chuckle and quickly kiss Tony’s reddened lips. Tony smelled like sex and sunlight.

“By the time I’m finished with you, you might have wished you’d gotten up.” Jethro’s eyes traveled up and down Tony’s body. What did he want to tease next? Maybe Tony’s chest once he turned over. Tony had a lot sensitive places and Jethro planned on exploiting each and every one. He wanted to see Tony get that drugged look on his face again and hear Tony say his name.

Jethro only smirked at the alarmed but aroused look Tony sent him. Later maybe Jethro would tell Tony this was all Tony’s fault for not buying Jethro some of those shades that blocked out the sunlight.

 

The End.


End file.
